


Dinner Gone Wrong...Then Totally Right

by twjosh



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Blind Date, Date gone wrong, First Date, M/M, Waiter, Waiter Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twjosh/pseuds/twjosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lets Scott set him up on a blind date and things are going horrible but once their waiter appears things get much worse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Gone Wrong...Then Totally Right

Stiles is starting to regret agreeing to this blind date. The only thing he knows about this girl is that her name is Lydia and she's very controlling. His nerves are running high and he has been biting at his lower lip the entire drive to the local Dolphin Reef. Stiles is pretty sure the only reason Scott is setting him up with one of Allison's friends is because they're both tired of him being the constant third wheel. 

"Stiles?"

Stiles lifts his head and finds himself facing a 5'3 girl with strawberry blonde hair. Her dark red high heels make her appear taller and her blood red dress makes her red lipstick and deep green eyes pop out even more. Even though she's small she's still got that powerful, feisty look to her. Her cheeks puff up like a chipmunks when she smiles and she walks as if she owns the restaurant. 

"That's me! And you must be Lydia, nice to meet you!" Stiles extends his hands and Lydia shakes it as they both share their warm smiles.

"For two?" A tall blonde hostess appears with a stack of menus.

"Yes, and a booth please." Lydia answers

"No booth, a table." Stiles blurts out. Lydia doesn't look happy but she promised Allison she would try to make it work so she keeps quiet. After all, this is her first date since Jackson moved to London.

The hostess leads them to a small table in the middle of the restaurant. They were lucky to even get a table without reservations, the place was pretty packed.

"A waiter will be with you in a minute." the hostess hands them each a drinks menu and a food menu and heads back towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"So," Lydia immediately started the conversation. "I'm guessing you're gonna wanna hear more about me so where should I start?"

"Dude, these drinks are like 10 bucks, the main entrees are probably like thirty bucks, that's a complete rip off! Why don't we go to McDonalds or some place I can actually afford?" Stiles pops his face up from his menu and smiles at Lydia's puzzled face.

"Excuse me?"

"Excused."

Just as Lydia is about to snap at Stiles, a tall man with black gel-styled hair appears. He's wearing a tight black t-shirt that shapes to his biceps with the restaurants name and logo on it. He has tight black pants and is wearing a thin apron over top of it all and his stubble just perfects everything. As soon as he steps up to their table, Stiles eyes are transfixed onto this godly creation.

"Hi, my name's Derek And I'm going to be your waiter for tonight! Can I start you off with some drinks?" His voice is higher than what'd you expect. Derek's grinning, showing off his cute bunny teeth and holds a pen in one hand and a notepad in the other. Stiles can't help but stare into those pale green eyes that shine as the light reflects off of them.

"Water." Stiles averts his eyes back towards Lydia after realizing he'd been staring with a stupid smile on his face. Lydia shot her order out while still glaring at Stiles, who just gave her a nervous grin.

"And um...I'll have...uh..."

"He'll have a coke." Lydia's voice is impatient and angry.

Derek grabs the drink menus from them and when he grabs Stiles menu, the palm of his hand grazes the top of Stiles hand and he makes eye contact. He feels a wave of warmth go through his whole body. Not like the sweaty summer day kind of warmth, it was more of an internal warmth that wrapped around their hearts. It made them feel infinite and invincible. Derek hadn't felt like this ever, not even when the rest of his family was alive, and even if it was only for a split-second, that was the happiest Derek had ever felt. Derek can feel the tears at the back of his eyes burning but he chokes them back.  
Derek turns his gaze from Stiles back to Lydia. "Great I'll be back in a minute." Derek turns and walks away and Stiles can't help but stare at his perfectly plump ass. Lydia looks at Stiles eyes, then back to Derek's butt, then back to Stiles eyes, and then back to Derek's butt.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE CHECKING OUR WAITER OUT! WHAT THE HELL?!?! ALLISON SENDS ME ON A DATE WITH SOMEONE WHO'S GAY, WHAT A GREAT FRIEND!" Lydia stands up screaming at Stiles.

"Well actually I prefer bisexual but whatever, I don't think either one of us wanted to be here anyways." Stiles replied still sitting tensely in his seat.

Lydia kept rambling on screaming stuff about how bad of a friend Allison was and how Jackson never should have left her. And Stiles just awkwardly sat their as people stared and got ready to leave. The place was almost deserted after Lydia started throwing the forks around. Unfortunately Derek was hit in Lydia's rage and it caused him to drop all of his drinks and then slip and fall on his back.

"I'm leaving!" Lydia picks up her scarlet purse and struts out of the restaurant.

*

Stiles waited outside of the restaurant because he felt the need to apologize to Derek after that whole scene in there. He paced back and forth still thinking of what he was going to say. He started questioning if he was doing this for Derek's sake or his own. Stiles shoots his head up when he hears the little rusty bell on the top of the door ring.

"Oh, um hey Derek I just wanted to apologize for that whole crazy...thing in there...are you okay?" Stiles can't get himself to hold eye contact for more than a second. "I'm Stiles by the way."

"Hi...but...uh...yeah I'm fine, the prongs hit my arm but-"

"Let me take a look!" Before Derek has a chance to reply or stop him, Stiles already has the arm of his shirt pulled up around his shoulder and is running his fingers along Derek's bulging biceps. They both get the same feeling they felt in the restaurant earlier. Derek all of a sudden feels a sudden urge to lift Stiles chin and press his lips against those pouty, soft, pink lips.

"It's not too bad, it'll be fine. What about your back? You hit the ground pretty hard there." Stiles feels more comfortable with making eye contact now and he can't help but smile at Derek's transfixed face. "Sorry, I'm just so used to taking care of my dad all the time."

"It's fine, but I did bruise my tail bone and I'm not going to be able to work for a couple of weeks." Derek looks down at the ground and frowns. "I don't know how I'm going to keep my apartment, I rely on my tips."

"I have an idea! Why don't you come stay with me? My friend Scott is moving in with his girlfriend and I'm still looking for a new roommate! It's the least i can do after what happened in their. Please?" Stiles is beaming with excitement and Derek can see the hope in his beautiful amber eyes.

Derek looks at his face and then glances from his eyes to lips and then back to his eyes, how can he say no to a face like that. "Normally I'd say no, but do to the circumstances, why not?" Derek almost falls over when Stiles suddenly embraces him. "So what was that scene in there about anyways?"

"Um...it was nothing. We need to get you home and check out that tail bone of yours!" Stiles reaches his arm around Derek and gently touches Derek's lower back, right above his butt. Again, the warmth travels throughout their bodies and for once everything feels right...for both of them.


End file.
